Between Brothers
by Winter Blaze
Summary: Caught between two men: the one who turned her and the one who loves her. Will Alice be able to see through the flames of lust, love, and possession in order to claim her heart and mind?


**Between Brothers**

**Authors Note:** I do not own these characters, and we all know who they belong to by now! Nor, do I plan on making any profit from this story.

**Authors Note2:** **This story is for mature audiences only. If you are not 18+ DO NOT READ THIS STORY. THIS IS A RATED M AND CONTAINS THINGS CHILDREN-YOUNG CHILDREN - SHOULD NOT BE READING. AND BY YOUNG I MEAN 2-17 YEARS OLD DO NOT READ!**

**Summary:** Caught between two men: the one who turned her and the one who loves her. Will Alice be able to see through the flames of lust, love, and possession in order to claim her heart and mind?

1. Possession of Memory

I could no longer stay with the man who had once promised me _everything_. I loved him, but our love was dysfunctional. He would come home stronger, bloody, and horny, always expecting me to stop whatever mundane task, just to appraise, clean, and sate him. To an extent, I did not mind the latter; because he did return the favor, but I was afraid, he would take things too far one day.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I heard the deadbolt unlock and very loud singing. I put the last dirty dish in the dishwasher, dried my hands, and turned to face my boyfriend. I took in his appearance as I always did, after he came home from one of his _feedings_. His wavy dirty blonde hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, his blue jeans, white t-shirt heavily speckled with blood, and his black leather jacket carelessly tossed on the old wooden chair beside the entrance.

As he came closer to me, I could not quite hear the tune he was humming, but then he caressed my face and I knew tonight would be different. He was never gentle when he came home, so what made this night so different?

"James, what has gotten into you?" he did not reply with his usual rough grip of my arm and caveman ways. Instead, he put his arms around my waist and that is all the command I needed to wrap my legs around his waist.

His kiss was gentle as we made our way back to the bedroom, and for once, I did not mind leaving clothes scattered throughout the house. I started to wonder if his feeding tonight was a _succulen_t meal, because he only touched me like this once before.

His mouth left my breasts, he dragged his lips down my stomach, and the first touch of his tongue my mind literally went blank. A long, slow lick probed me, leaving seared flesh in its wake, and I no longer remembered why I was feeling leery of the man above me.

He spread my legs farther, shifting until they straddled his shoulders, all the while plying and delving into the soft pink flesh. My moans increased in volume and wrenching, twisting spasms of pleasure curled inside me. James slid up my stomach, framing my face in his hands. "I want you silent for this next part. Well as silent as you can be," he said, voice vibrating with pleasure and demanding obedience.

For a split second, warning bells went off, but as his hardness slid along my wet crease, and only swept the outside before pulling away and doing it again. I knew I was too far gone with need.

He kissed me and once he was inside me, he moved his lips towards my neck. As he continued to thrust inside me, I quickly picked up the rhythm and the increased contact made my head spin in excitement.

My euphoria did not last long as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Sharp would not even be the right word to use. Excruciating pain engulfed me, blurring the deceitful man above me.

That is when everything went black around me.

(*)

As I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe I was here on a cold tile floor, and not knowing where _here_ was. Or how I got _here_! I had a _feeling_ I was in a hospital, but not for a quick hospital check up. My _feelings _were right; it wasn't a check up at the doctors. As a woman's voice screamed down the hall and then another screaming, "**They walk among us. They walk among us**." I knew where I was, but why would someone put me in a mental hospital?

And where was James? Had he put me in here? And why was I so hungry?

{*}

As the blood dripped from the ceiling above me; making a puddle of crimson at my feet. I knew my hunger had finally been sated, but looking around the room before I walked out, was my only mistake.

The blood that dripped from the ceiling and from the life that I had just taken was too much for me. Maybe, I shouldn't have placed my first victim back in her bed. Maybe I should have controlled my hunger better, and looking down at my hands did not help the fact that I was now a monster!

The warm water running over my body did not help the thoughts that flooded through my mind. The whys and the guilt of what I had done to an innocent unstable human. No amount of water pressure could cure these thoughts, even if it did helped rinse the blood, I no longer wanted on my porcelain skin.

_Why was I here in a mental hospital? Why hasn't the staff found out what I did? Why can't I accept what I have fully become? How could I let my hunger control me like a ravenous animal? Is this now my hell on earth to walk as one of the Damned, because I started to fall in love with one of __**them**__ first?_

All these questions and no possible answer to any of them, and as they keep turning like a song stuck on repeat, I couldn't help but wonder if James accidently turned me.

I turned off the water, not bothering to wrap my body in a towel, and walked back to where I was dumped, so carelessly on my ass. As I turn the doorknob and enter my room, I am thankful for no beating hearts, no labored and uneven breathing.

_Maybe they all got scared by __**her**__ screaming._ I quickly ignore the thought that just scampered across my mind. Nevertheless, I curl up in a corner and gently rock myself back and forth. Letting the motion lull me into a calming state because what little bit of humanity I was still clinging on too, I wanted to keep.

The jarring motion of being shaken brought me out of my comatose like state, and I wasn't mentally prepared to see the face that quickly grabbed me by my upper arm and jerked me to my feet.

"What? Why?" I let those two little questions stumble out of my mouth and also feeling like an idiot as I let the one man I trusted manhandle me; once again.

We were both outside in a blink of an eye, but we weren't alone.

"Well, I see she's still alive." I could feel her animosity towards me and I knew better than to taunt her; given my circumstance. I turned my attention to James and trying not to burst with the questions I had burned to hear the answers too.

"Victoria, back off," I could sense he wanted to say more to her, but changed his mind. He turned his attention back to me and I realized he was even more beautiful now, than back when I was a human. "Alice, I 'm glad you made it through your transition, I know you have a lot of questions, but I cannot answer them, I cannot bring you with me, but I will take you to someone who can answer all of your questions."

He didn't say, "Forgive me." Like I hoped he would. And I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head and let him lead the way.

He started on foot and let me enjoy the scenery. Although, there wasn't much to look at considering is was nothing but forest. I was growing impatient with being abandoned and uncared for. I wanted somewhere safe and someone who would keep me from killing mindlessly with hunger, again!

I know I shouldn't even trust the man who turned me, but if the _glimpses_ I have been having become true; than trusting him will be the last thing I do.

"We have other places to be, James, can we hurry this detour?"

The sultriness I heard in her voice meant to sway him seemed to work, because he turned to me and said, "Keep up."

We ran at inhuman speed and when we finally stopped, the man in front of me took my breath away. His hair was the same as James in color but not as long, this new vampire was lean and skinny, where James was leaner and slightly bulky, and his eyes were gold and showed kindness, as James' eyes were red and dangerous.

"Alice, this is my brother Jasper. He will be helping you with the rest of your transition."

I felt the tip of his fingers lightly brush against my arm, as he introduced me. When he dropped his arm, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I quickly nodded my head, letting him know I understood.

I was hoping he would turn around and leave with _Victoria_, but luck was not on my side because he quickly faced me and kissed me good bye.

He may have been leaving with his girlfriend, and leaving me alone with a sibling I never knew he had; while I was mortal. Nevertheless, he had me wondering, if I was even capable of forgetting him because my mind was losing track of who had possession of its memory.


End file.
